Picky Eaters and Spazzes
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Douwata AU: Doumeki loved sweet things. he just happened to meet someone who wasn't...
1. Chapter 1

Shizuka Doumeki loved sweets; cakes, cookies, brownies, donuts, pies, and all sorts of candies(he liked ice cream, but didn't eat it too often; it made his teeth tingle.) If you named any sweet, any pastry, chances are he liked it. If he could get away with it, he'd probably have something sweet with every meal. As a child he was prone to becoming ill, so his parents had him on a very healthy diet. Oh sure, they let him have cookies and stuff now and then, but only occasionally. It wasn't that he disliked fruits and vegetables; but if he had to choose between a fresh carrot and a stale piece of cake, well…

When he grew older and stronger, he was allowed some more freedom with his diet. Once he had even put away a box of a dozen donuts in one sitting. He tried not to go crazy; it helped that he was usually in some athletics club each year of school. It helped to burn calories, so he never got very heavy. He tried to limit his sugar intake to a treat a day. Every day after school he went to the small bakery 15 minutes away. It was a nice, quiet place; he usually got his choice of pastry and settled down at a window table to study or took it to go. It was a relaxing routine.

Unfortunately, his routine was going to be disrupted; the owner was retiring. This wouldn't usually be a problem, except that the owner was also the one who baked all the food. What would happen to the bakery when he was gone? If he sold it, would it still be a bakery? Would it even be torn down? Doumeki wasn't the type of guy to become nervous over anything, but this was the best place to get his sweets; the location was convenient and he had been going there since elementary school. He was comfortable eating food from there. He hated eating out new places; he couldn't just eat from any restaurant. Doumeki didn't like change.

He was walking to the bakery now; he was so preoccupied with these thoughts he didn't sense that someone was running up from behind him. If he did he might have been able to get out of the way before getting crashed into. Granted he didn't fall down; the impact wasn't nearly enough to knock him over, but he heard the guy behind him fall with a thump. He turned around to see if the guy was ok.

"Watch where you're going you big idiot!" the guy yelled out.

" _Okay, who the hell said that_?" Doumeki wondered looking down to see a boy about his age sprawled out on the sidewalk trying to find something. There was a pair of glasses near him, so Doumeki picked them up assuming they belonged to the stranger.

"Here's your glasses." he said holding them out to the kid.

The guy looked up; Doumeki noticed he had cat-like blue eyes. Cute; that is until the guy snatched the glasses from his hands, mumbling out a reluctant "thank you." After the stranger put on his glasses, Doumeki held out his hand to help him up, only for it to be batted away.

"I don't need help from the jerk who knocked me over!" he said flailing his arms about frantically.

"You knocked into me."

"Whatever! I don't have time to stand around arguing, I'm late!" and with that, the stranger ran off.

Doumeki stood there for a minute. " _What a weird guy_.", he mused. He was pretty cute though, in an odd, spazzy sort of way. After standing there for a minute, he decided to keep walking on toward the bakery….

When he arrived at the bakery entrance, he saw a sign posted on the door. It said " **Under New Management".**

" _I guess he did sell the place; I hope the food will taste the same_." Doumeki thought relieved.

He pushed open the door and made his way to the front counter; luckily there was only one person in line, he was starving. As the person in front moved aside Doumeki came face to face with the boy from earlier. The stranger worked here, and from the disdainful look on his face, he remembered Doumeki.

This was going to be fun.

"What can I get you?" the boy asked through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm," Doumeki mused. He stood there for 3 minutes, just looking at the menu tacked to the wall. He already knew what he wanted, but he couldn't pass up a chance to mess with this guy. He would open his mouth as if to say something and then closed it abruptly; then he'd make his way back and forth in front of the display case, like he couldn't decide what to pick. The boy was noticeable getting impatient; his blue eyes were narrowed and he let out a small growl the fifth time Doumeki pretended to decide what he wanted.

"Will you just pick something dammit." he hissed. Doumeki looked at him straight in the eye.

"You."

The strangers face went red; with embarrassment or anger, Doumeki wasn't sure. Maybe both.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he shrieked.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" Doumeki asked with little to no emotion.

"Of course not! Why would you even ask?! I wouldn't give a big jerk like you the time of day!"

"What about your name?" Doumeki pressed on.

The boy blushed harder; he didn't look like he was going to throw a fit, but he still looked uncomfortable. A tall woman with long black hair came out from the kitchen.

"Watanuki, just tell him your name, give him his order, and get to back to work. No flirting on the job now~" she said in a loud, teasing voice.

"Yuuko! I am working, this guy's bothering me!" he said indignantly. She wagged her finger at him with a sly smile and disappeared through the kitchen doors. Well, now Doumeki knew who the new owner was.

"So…Watanuki, huh?" Doumeki inquired.

The boy, no, Watanuki, sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Just tell me your order." He seemed deflated.

Doumeki gave him a tiny smirk, "Well, if I can't have you, I guess I'll have a slice of opera cake and an earl grey tea, no sugar."(he tried to not overdo the sugar intake)

Watanuki (still lightly blushing) turned around and made his order; he handed it out to him at arm's length and exchanged the money the same way. Doumeki purposely brushed his hand lightly against Watanuki's. He was surprised by Watanuki's liveliness; he thought his spazz attacks were funny and endearing. Doumeki was looking forward to getting to know this strange boy.

"Have a nice day", Watanuki mumbled out shyly. He seemed less tense, but still slightly uncomfortable. Doumeki waited for him to look back up. "What?" he said irritably.

"You have a nice day too."

Watanuki's eyes widened a bit; he gave an awkward little smile. "Thanks. Come again soon."

Doumeki loved this bakery; and the cake was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Song is this fic is based off of is called "Sweets Parade" from the anime InuxBoku SS**

"Why do you have to keep humming the same damn song every time you come into this shop?!" Watanuki was trying his best to not explode from irritation.

Doumeki looked at him blankly. "It's a good song. I want strawberry shortcake."

Watanuki gritted his teeth and picked the slice of cake with the smallest strawberry. "But why do you have to hum it every day for a month?' he grumbled as Doumeki gave him the money for his cake.

"What does it matter?" Doumeki sat at a table close to the counter and began eating the fluffy cake savoring each bite. He took out his phone and a pair of earbuds and popped one in his right ear.

"It's annoying! If you must hum, can't you at least hum a different song?"

Doumeki didn't seem to hear him; he was moving his head slightly side to side and humming quietly along with the song as he ate.

Watanuki glared daggers at him. "Dammit, don't just ignore me you big jerk!"

It was so annoying; Watanuki liked music as much as the next guy, but this was getting ridiculous. The song sounded light and peppy from what he heard Doumeki hum absently; he had to admit, he was surprised Doumeki listened to songs like that in the first place. He thought he would listen to more mellow music or something.

 _"Not that I sit around wondering what he likes or anything."_ Watanuki thought defensively though no one else could hear his thoughts; still, he couldn't say he wasn't curious.

Why did Doumeki like that song so much?

"Want to listen to it?" Doumeki held out the other earbud to Watanuki.

"Hmph, I guess." Watanuki said and placed the bud into his left ear; he tried to ignore how close their faces were as he listened to the song. There was a girl with a soft voice singing about a land of sweets; she listed off one sweet after another to a light almost peppy tune.

 _"Figures he'd listen to a song all about pastries and stuff."_ Watanuki thought wryly; Doumeki loved sweets more than anything and he was a bottomless pit on top of it.

 _"That glutton."_ Watanuki was about to take out the earbud until he heard his name:

 _Ma mi mu me mo MON BURAN Yai! Yue YOOGURUTO_  
 _RARIRUURE ROORU KEEKI Watanuki to Kiss wo_  
 _Ai, ue, okashi, shita Kaki kuu kke? Konna ni mo_  
 _Sashi su se SOFUTO KURIIMU Gozou roppu de ikou_

 _"Did she just say 'a kiss with roll cake Watanuki'?_ " he thought confused and a bit weirded out. The rest of the song went on like that with the girl describing all the sweets she liked and apparently someone named Watanuki who she wanted to share them with. After the song ended he pulled out the ear bud in shock.

Doumeki looked over at him. "It's a character song from an anime; the girl character loves sweets and a boy in the anime called Watanuki." he explained simply.

Watanuki stared at him even more confused. "What?!"

"Yeah." Doumeki still had that stoic expression as he continued. "It's my favorite song. It reminds me of you and me."

"Oh, that's just adorable!" Yuuko had bolted from her hiding place behind the counter and looked positively delighted.

"Yuuko-san! It's not like that!" Watanuki protested as Yuuko proceeded to pinch his red cheek with a teasing smile.

"Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed. Doumeki, Watanuki's got the day off tomorrow, why don't you take him on a date/' she clapped her hand together joyfully.

Doumeki nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, am I invisible here?!" he turned to Yuuko angrily. "Don't just set me up on dates!"

"How rude! Doumeki, I apologize for my employee causing such a scene.'

"It's okay."

"I'm right here you know!" Watanuki cried out flailing like a wet cat.

"You're so noisy." Doumeki said placing his fingers in his ears.

"And you!" Watanuki rounded on him. "If you want to ask somebody out, be a man and do it yourself!" he glared as Doumeki just stared at him mutely for a moment.

"So, you want me to ask you out myself?" Doumeki couldn't resist a tiny smirk at the way Watanuki turned bright red.

"I didn't say that!" he sputtered.

"Go out with me." Doumeki ignored his flailing; he looked more serious than usual. "Make me lunch and I'll show you a place where we can have a picnic." he added.

Watanuki glared but his blush grew even redder; he seemed at a loss for words, so he settled for nodding shyly.

"I want pork curry."

"I'm not your personal chef! Be grateful I'm making you anything!" Watanuki hissed; Yuuko left them with a satisfied smirk.

 _"This is so much fun."_ she thought gleefully.

Doumeki took a hold of Watanuki's raised fist. "You'll have fun."

Watanuki's glare softened considerable. "I better. I have to go home now. "he pulled away and added more quietly. "To prepare the food."

Doumeki smiled slightly. "Sounds good." he got up from the table and walked toward the door. "I'll walk you home."

"Yeah, whatever." Watanuki mumbled.

"Make sure the curry isn't too spicy."

"Dammit, don't treat me like your servant! You're lucky the great Watanuki-sama is even thinking of making you lunch in the first place; why, you should be thanking me on your knees-"

"That's a bit fast for me."

Watanuki's mouth clamped shut; Doumeki didn't know a person could change color so fast.

 _WATANUKI no amami to WATANUKI no nigami(With Watanuki's sweetness, Watanuki's bitterness,)_  
 _WATANUKI no sanmi de(And Watanuki's sourness,)  
Suki suki RABU KONBO (I love him, I love him, we make a Love Combo!)_


End file.
